Trouble
by alindy
Summary: It wasn't ever supposed to happen. Hermione Granger and the word trouble...in the same sentence? Impossible. So how come it did happen? With Hermione Granger, a certain Weasley twin, and a forbidden corridor, it all becomes a little more clear...


**Hello! This is my "Love in Unusual Places" entry for the Twin Exchange.**

**I received the location forbidden corridor from IronSpockMaster.**

**From what I can tell (I haven't read any of the other entries yet) There seem to already be a few George/Hermione, but what the hay! The more the merrier.**

**If you're reading this because you have favorite authored me and you like this story, go over to twin exchange and vote for me or check out some of the other stories and vote for them (:**

**Thanks and Enjoy!**

**-alindy**

* * *

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione hissed as a certain redhead ran into her. "This is a _forbidden _corridor for a reason, or do I have to remind you what that means!"

"Oh, don't be all high and mighty, you may be a prefect, but forbidden corridors are still forbidden for you too," he replied.

Hermione blushed lightly and was suddenly glad that the lighting wasn't very good down there in the corridor.

"What are you doing down here?" Hermione questioned quietly.

"Better question, what are _you_ doing down here being all quiet and stuff," George responded.

"I asked you first!" she replied.

"On the count of three then, one."

"Two."

"Three."

"Hiding from Umbridge."

"Crazy bitch Umbridge."

"George, saying 'crazy bitch Umbridge' isn't really an answer," Hermione responded, but George was too excited to hear what she had just said to him.

"You finally grew lady balls!"

"Excuse me! Don't talk to me that way George Gideon Weasley."

"Sorry Granger, it's just unexpected, that's all. So how'd you do it?"

"Keep your voice down," Hermione scolded.

"I'm just so excited! Come on Mione, what did you do?" George replied as he started bouncing up and down.

"Ok, you hyper giant-"

"Thanks!"

"-I, well…I was in Defense against the Dark Arts, and Umbridge was going on about how there's no evil out there and we have 'overactive imaginations'. Harry looked so upset and angry, and I was angry, so at the end of class, I dropped my wand so that it rolled towards her desk. As she was reprimanding a student, I put something of yours that I confiscated into her disgustingly pink teacup. I saw her take one sip and then I pretty much booked it out of there. I remember hearing her scream and then she sent Filch after me."

"I could bloody well kiss you right now Mione," he told her as his face lit up and he looked down at her affectionately.

Hermione smiled up at him and almost kind of wished that maybe he _would_ kiss her. Everyone knew that the Weasley twins were attractive, but that wasn't it. There was something about George that intrigued her that she just couldn't seem to peg.

"Why are you hiding?" Hermione asked.

"It must have been right after you did that. I kind of set some of our tester fireworks off outside her room and one of them went wonky, flew inside her room, and started a curtain on fire. I think it may have spread to her hair," George explained.

"Oh great, now she's going to be crazy mad. We just have the best timing, don't we?" she smiled.

"You know, love, there might just be hope for you yet. Please, join Fred and me, we'd be the best prankers in the whole wide wizarding world!" he joked as he leaned against the wall, bringing himself closer to her.

"I'm not sure I can do that Georgers," Hermione said sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him.

"No, no, no. No one is allowed to call me Georgers, ever!"

"Well, Angelina told me that when you and Katie went out she called you that…" she trailed off as she smiled impishly.

"That was three years ago," he groaned, "give a guy a break."

"Ok, how about this: add less of the dry stuff and a little more vanilla into the canary creams, it'll make the squealing lower pitched and the feather problem won't be as bad. Does that make anything better?"

"That might actually work…"

"I'm not the brightest witch of my age for nothing."

"I should go test that," he stated excitedly.

"George!" Hermione whispered fiercely.

"George!" she hissed louder when he didn't respond.

"What?" he replied as he tuned back towards her.

Hermione pointed behind him and he turned to see Mrs. Norris.

George's eyes widened and he backed away from the cat and towards Hermione.

"Just back away slowly. As long as she doesn't-"

"Meow!"

"Oh bullocks…_now_ we have to run," he informed her as he grabbed her hand.

He led them through corridors she didn't even know existed and secret passageways she had never noticed on the Marauders' map before. The only thing that kept her running was the sound of a wheezing Argus Filch somewhere nearby.

"I think we lost them," George panted.

"Are- are we in the same corridor we started in?" Hermione asked.

"Yea, haven't you ever done that before? The best place to hide in hide-and-go-seek is the last place you hid. Nobody ever finds you there," he explained.

"School is not a game of hide-and-go-seek Mr. Weasley," a shrill voice echoed around the corner as Umbridge waltzed around the corner in one of her pink monstrosities.

"Oops?" George smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry to have to give you a detention Mr. Weasley," she reprimanded as if she wasn't very sorry at all (which she probably wasn't), "but naughty children must be punished. As for you, Ms. Granger, I have no proof that you did anything besides stand there, so I'll deduct 20 points from Gryffindor instead. Now get back to the common room," she hmphed before starting to walk away.

"Professor Umbridge?" Hermione called out sweetly.

"Yes?" she replied with a fake smile glued to her face as she turned around.

As soon as Hermione was sure that Umbridge was looking, Hermione grabbed George by the tie, pulled him down towards her, and kissed him firmly on the lips.

George was surprised to say the least: he was completely flabbergasted. Never in a million years would he think that Hermione Granger would take the initiative and kiss _him._ Sure, he had fantasized about it, but Hermione Granger actually being in a forbidden corridor with him and Umbridge and then full out _snogging_ him, he had never thought he would see the day.

However unexpected it had been, George happily complied and before he knew it, his hands were in her hair and her back was pushed against the cold stonewall.

"Ropellus!" Umbridge shrilled at the top of her lungs, and Hermione and George both flew apart.

"Detention tomorrow for both of you, and 30 more points off, each!" she huffed before stomping away loudly.

"So, I'm really excited for our date tomorrow," Hermione fake-giggled.

"You're referring to detention, right?" he smiled.

"Of course," she responded joyfully.

George grabbed her up, gave her a hug, and twirled her around before setting her back down on the ground and giving her another kiss.

"I never thought a girl would get a detention just to spend time with me, and definitely not Hermione Granger!" he chuckled.

"Oh, it's not for you: I just think Umbridge's teaching and disciplinary methods are completely corrupt," she stated as if reciting from a textbook.

"You totally did it for me," he smirked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine, but never again am I doing it, so don't get used to it! I can't ruin my prefect reputation!" Hermione smiled goofily as she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the common room.

One thing they were completely certain about was that this was going to be the best detention either of them had ever seen.

* * *

**(:**


End file.
